It Started With Glee?
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: How could an episode of Glee lead to Austin admitting his feelings for Ally? Read to find out! Also, read&review!


**Listen to Laura Jansen's cover of "Use Somebody" before reading this! It will help a LOT! :)**

"Okay, _why_ are we watching this?" Austin asked halfway through the episode. "I don't even know what's going on!"

Ally huffed in annoyance and paused it again. "Austin, stop asking that! We're watching Glee because it's pretty much my favorite show and it's something I like to do."

"I thought we agreed that we don't have to like all the same things to be partners and friends!" Austin defended.

She shrugged. "We did, but you owe me. I watched that scary movie with you a few nights ago!"

"You didn't have to." Austin muttered, sinking into the couch.

"I know, but I did didn't I? And I'd really appreciate it if you watched this with me." Ally said, pointing to the screen. Austin looked at it, thinking in his head. She noticed and put her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. "_Please_?" she said hopefully.

He sighed and gave her the remote. "Alright, fine." She pumped her fist in the air in victory. "But you have to explain to me what's happening!"

She laughed and sat upright again. "Well, this is one of my favorite episodes. It's when Blaine finally sees Kurt and kisses him! It's a historical moment in the show."

Austin's eyes stayed on the TV. "Okay, but what med him finally notice?"

Ally put her finger to her lips. "Shh, just watch!" She pushed play and they watched the screen intently.

Austin watched as Blaine walked over to Kurt, asking what he was doing. Kurt explained that he was making a bedazzled bird casket, causing Austin to lean over to Ally and whisper, "Why is he doing that?"

"Shh!" Ally said before turning back to the TV again.

Austin sighed and watched again as Blaine told Kurt they were going to practice their duet. Kurt then asked what made Blaine suddenly want to sing with him, but what the character said next made Austin cock his head to the side.

"_There is a moment when you say to yourself, "Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever.""_

Blaine then said that when Kurt sang "Blackbird" that week, that was _his_ moment. Suddenly Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, making Ally squeal with delight. Austin looked over and chuckled at her reaction before focusing on the rest of the episode.

When it was finally over, Ally turned off the TV and sighed. "Wasn't that great? I thought it was so sweet when Blaine said those things to Kurt."

"Yeah, but I don't really get it." Ally just looked at him. "I mean, how can someone just suddenly notice someone if they've known them for a while?"

Ally chuckled and stood up, walking over to the piano. "Of course you'd say that, you're a boy!"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Austin smirked, coming over as well.

Ally had her eyes on the keys as she said, "I guess I can't really explain it. It may just be something you have to actually experience before telling how it goes. But if it ever happens to me, you'll be the first I'll tell!" She said, putting her hand over her heart.

Austin laughed and said, "I guess you're right." She smiled and looked down at the piano again, Austin watching her. "So, are you very nervous for tomorrow?"

"If you would've asked me that a few months ago, I'd say yes! But now, not so much." Ally confessed, beaming at him.

_Ally had gotten over her stage fright a few months earlier, with the help of Austin of course. He made her go up on stage one night to face her fears. He wanted everyone to know just how talented she was in front of the microphone, not just behind it. She froze at first, but he encouraged her from the side lines to go on. She somehow found the strength to start the first few notes of the song, and when people started to dance and enjoy it, she was pushed to finish it to the end. That night changed her outlook on performing and ever since she had been singing in front of crowds, enjoying every part of it._

"So what, it's just in the mall outside?" Austin asked, pointing out the practice room window to the food court below.

"Yep, at three. So don't be late!" Ally said, raising her eyebrows. "I wouldn't even be going up there if it weren't for you."

He smiled and held his hands up. "I promise. Besides, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She returned his smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. "Okay, you should probably head home now before it gets too late." He agreed and got his jacket before meeting her at the door. "Oh, and thanks again for watching my show with me."

He waved her off. "No problem, even though I still don't really get it." She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "It was fun." She bit her lip to keep her smile from growing any bigger, making his grow as well. "Well, see ya!"

She waved to him before closing the door. She then looked from left to right before turning on the TV again and playing another episode of her favorite show.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Austin entered the mall the next day, seeing a crowd of people standing by a stage with a grand piano on it. He then spotted Trish and Dez standing next to it.

"Hey guys." He said, coming over to them.

The first thing Trish said was, "You know, I'm glad Ally finally got over her stage fright. But I kinda miss the barfing and running into things."

Dez's eyes grew wide. "Same here! Even though she's one of my best friends, it was pretty funny." He then reenacted one of her 'screw ups', making Trish laugh. Austin just chuckled and rolled his eyes as Ally walked onto stage. Everyone grew quiet and watched as she sat down on the piano bench and spoke into the microphone.

"Hey guys, I'm Ally Dawson!" she greeted happily. "I _was _going to sing an original song for you today, but I decided I'll just sing a cover of one of my favorite songs. I hope that's okay?" The crowd sheered, showing their acceptance.

She smiled. "Good, because I didn't have a backup plan." This made some people laugh, including Austin. "Okay, I'll sing now!" But she turned and looked at Trish and Dez. "Oh yeah, guys? I heard that."

They shrunk back but she just smiled at them, not offended by it. She then focused on the keys and started playing.

_I've been roaming around_

_Always looking down at all I see_

Some people looked at each other and smiled, realizing the song and swaying softly to the music. Austin smiled at their reactions, happy for Ally's success.

The song continued and more and more people started to sway, not one person disliking the performance. Austin decided to watch Ally instead of the crowd, when something strange happened.

Ally never looked up from the keys, but kept on playing as if her life depended on it. Austin always liked the way she got so into her music. Her passion and love for it was something he'd never known before.

And he noticed how pretty she looked up there, singing her heart out. No, she looked…beautiful. The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Suddenly it was like a thick fog was lifted from his eyes. Austin saw Ally in a new light, one that showed her true beauty and soul to him. He finally realized that, he couldn't be without her. Like there was a magnetic force pulling him toward her.

He finally realized he was totally and incredibly in love with her.

She played the last notes of the song. When it ended she looked up to the crowd, her eyes brimmed with tears. She quickly wiped them away and laughed at herself as the audience applauded. She looked over at Austin, who was staring up at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. Unfortunately she was too oblivious to notice and just smiled at him.

"Thank you! And don't forget to shop at Sonic Boom!" She said into the mic.

Austin laughed at her way of business promotion. Her dad's idea most likely. She turned around to start packing everything up just as Trish and Dez went up to her.

"Good job, Ally!" Trish said, giving her a big hug. "And about what I said before, I definitely like _this_ a lot better!"

Ally laughed. "It's okay, guys. I'm sure it was pretty funny to see me make a total fool out of myself!"

The two nodded in agreement before Dez said, "Well, we're gonna go to Suzy's Soup. You wanna come?"

She shook her head. "I can't, I have to clean up." She then smiled at them hopefully. "You're welcome to help!"

They were about to respond, but then took off running in the direction of soup. She laughed and rolled her eyes, before getting back to cleaning up.

Meanwhile Austin waited until everyone left before making his way on stage. "Hey Alls." He said, making her turn around.

"Oh, hey! I thought you would've been off with Dez to eat soup about now." She chuckled, lifting an amp. He quickly took it out of her hands and into his own, setting it down off the stage. "Thanks." She smiled as he came up again.

"No problem. And about the soup…I wanted to talk to you first." He said, looking a little tenser than before.

She cocked her head to the side. "What about?" Then a smile appeared. "Wait, it _was_ a pretty great performance wasn't it?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Better than you know." He muttered.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"I mean, it was my favorite one yet!" he smiled. She chuckled and went over to the piano, closing the lid over the keys.

"Thanks. I don't know why I didn't play one of my own songs; I guess I just felt I wanted to do something new and performing a popular song was the only-"

"Ally?" His voice stopped her.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

He closed his eyes and swallowed before slowly walking over to her. "You remember how last night I said I didn't understand why Blaine had only noticed Kurt _until_ he sang that one song? But then he said how it just, sorta came to him?"

Ally nodded, letting him continue. "Well, I'm pretty sure I get it now." Ally scrunched her eyebrows together, clearly confused.

Austin noticed and said, "When you were up there, singing and playing. Something just hit me, and it was like I was seeing you for the first time." She suddenly stopped all movement. "That was my moment…with you."

He was now right in front of her. "Austin, I-"

"Here you are. I've been looking for you forever." Austin quoted, staring down into her eyes.

She was too stunned to reply, so he took this as his moment. He raised his hands up; resting them against her face so his thumbs were on her temples and the rest of his fingers were in her hair. He then leaned in, connecting his lips with hers.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was everything to him. He only wanted to know how she felt. He pulled away far enough to look into her eyes again, but he didn't let go of her just yet.

She was still quiet, so he chuckled nervously. "Say something."

"Austin, you're braver than I am." Ally finally said.

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She chuckled and said, "I had _my_ moment a few months ago, when you gave me the strength to finally get on stage. I've just been too afraid to tell you, I didn't know how you'd react."

He chuckled as well and rested his forehead against hers, never feeling as happy. He then kissed her again, and this time she responded to it. He let go of her face, but only to wrap his arms around her waist. She connected her hands at the back of his neck, and he pulled her closer to get better access.

He pulled away again to whisper, "I love you, Ally Dawson."

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

He returned her smile and stepped away from her to grab her hand, entwining their fingers. "Come on, let's go get some soup." He said, leading her in the direction where Dez and Trish went.

She smiled and followed him, and soon they were walking alongside each other. She then started laughing, making him look over at her. "What?" he asked, amused at her.

She looked up at him and said, "Who would've thought this started with an episode of Glee?"

He smiled and quickly kissed her again before they made their way to Suzy's Soup to tell their friends the good news.

**Whoo, done! Haha That was longer than I thought it'd be! :P**

**How was it? Good? Terrible? TELL ME! :3 I just thought I would combine two of my favorite things; Glee and Auslly! Haha**

**Read&review!**


End file.
